Tribbles on the TARDIS
by dragonflywhisperer568
Summary: Here he was, the Oncoming Strom, the most feared being in the universe; he could defeat armies, stand up against entire Dalek fleets or legions of Cybermen, but he couldn't say no to a single human girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Tribbles on the TARDIS**

**Hey everyone! This is not the first story I have written and not the first fan fiction I have written, however, it is the first one I have posted here ^_^ Please tell me what you think whether it be good or bad ^_^ I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Does it really need saying?**

°◦° ҉ °◦°

"No," the Doctor stated.

"But Doctor!" Rose whined.

"No," he said with a little more force, but still didn't meet her eyes. Instead, he pretended to be busy repairing the devise on his lap.

"But it's so cute!" she argued and held the fuzzy bundle against her face.

"Yeah Doctor, it's just so cute!" Jack added, barely containing his mirth at the Doctor's turmoil over something so ridiculous.

He ignored Jack's comment. "Rose, we are not taking a tribble on the TARDIS!" he insisted, looking at her for a second, but quickly returning his attention to the small machine. "Didn't you see the Star Trek episode with the tribbles?"

"Yeah, but..." she pouted and batted her eyelashes.

_Don't look at her, _the Doctor told himself, _don't loo—darn it. _He met her gaze and felt his resolve beginning to crumble. "That's not fair and you know it."

Rose grinned. "So I can keep her?" she asked hopefully and somewhat smugly.

He looked between his companion and the fuzzy creature in her hands. She widened her eyes slightly and she blinked a few times. The Doctor looked pleadingly at Jack for help.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Jack said, putting up his hands. "This is your problem to deal with."

The Doctor groaned, putting his devise and sonic screwdriver aside. He stood up, walked over to his companion, and grabbed her shoulders. "Rose..." he started, but wasn't able to finish.

She gripped the creature to her chest and tears filled her eyes. "Please?" she whispered.

The Time Lord sighed. Here he was, the Oncoming Strom, the most feared being in the universe; he could defeat armies, stand up against entire Dalek fleets or legions of Cybermen, but he couldn't say no to one human girl. "Fine," he lowered his head in defeat, "you can keep the tribble."

Rose squealed and threw her free arm around the Doctor's neck. "Thank you! I'll take good care of it," she promised and happily skipped into the TARDIS.

Jack walked forward and mimed cracking a whip, earning an icy glare from the Doctor. Jack winked then followed the girl into the bigger-on-the-inside blue box.

Sighing, the Doctor picked up his screwdriver and machine. _I'm going to regret this, _he thought and followed his companions.

°◦° ҉ °◦°

**How was it? I was quite happy with it ^_^ I originally planned this as a one-shot, but changed my mind (cause I can do that XD ), so be watching for future chapters! (Oh, and please leave a review ^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! So, due to Easter break (and being too lazy to do my homework), I took the time to work on this ^_^ Sorry it took so long to come out, but I am not going to lie, it will probably always take this long for the next chapters to be posted XD Anyways, enjoy!**

°◦° ҉ °◦°

The Doctor ran into the kitchen at the sound of Rose crying his name. "Rose! What's wrong!?" he asked, completely alert for any danger, but instead of seeing an alien trying to kidnap his companion, he saw said companion grinning wildly and looking at something on the table. He followed her gaze.

"Princess Fluffy had babies!" Rose all but squealed.

Sitting on the table in front of her was not only her brown tribble, but also three smaller ones. One was dabbled grey, while the other two were brown like their mother, but one had a black spot on its back. "Aren't they cute?" she asked, picking up the grey one and cuddling it. He was saved from having to reply by Jack running into the room.

"You okay Rosie?" he asked, obviously thinking what the Doctor originally had: that some evil alien had made it aboard the TARDIS and was attacking his friends. He stopped when he saw the fuzzy bundle in Rose's hands. "Aw, isn't he cute," he said with a smile.

"I know!" Rose agreed happily. "I think I'll name him-"

"I was talking about the Doctor," Jack cut her off and sent a flirtatious wink at the Time Lord who scowled in return.

Rose giggled and Jack turned back to her. "But this little guy _is_ adorable," he said, tickling the little creature. It purred shrilly. "Mind if I take him off your hands? I've always thought about getting a pet."

"Of course!" Rose handed it to him.

Jack smiled widely and held the creature up to his face. "Hey, Captain Jack Harkness," he greeted his tribble.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "really Jack?"

"Don't be jealous Doc. I've got lots of love for you too," the man said suggestively.

The Doctor just grunted and turned to walk out of the kitchen. "Don't let those things out of your sight," he called over his shoulder, "I mean it." _You really do need to put an end to this Doctor, _he told himself then thought of Rose's face when she cuddled her new pet and couldn't bring himself to cast out the tiny creatures.

°◦° ҉ °◦°

**Sorry, I know short chapter, but most of the chapters will be like that. Anyways please leave a review ^_^ I'm always open to constructive criticism as well as compliments XD **


End file.
